


Правильные печеньки для выживания

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bickering, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Quarantine, Snacks & Snack Food, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: У Дэнни и Стива совершенно не совпадает мнение, какой едой надо запасаться на долгий карантин.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Правильные печеньки для выживания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proper Snacks For Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049417) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



— Мюсли? Ты притащил на карантин мюсли? Не-е.

Стив глянул на большой пакет в своей руке.

— Мюсли-то тебе чем не угодили? Я сам сделал.

— И я похлопаю твоим талантам в искусстве приготовления беличьего корма, но это совсем неправильная закусь в такое время.

Единственное, что было в мировой пандемии хорошо, это упавший в Оаху почти до нуля уровень преступности. Неделями никто никого не убивал. Возможно, великие криминальные умы и придумывали великие злые планы, сидя по домам, но претворять их в жизнь не торопились. Так что все правоохранительные органы сидели на жопе ровно.

Вероятность, что один из них подцепит вирус, волновала Дэнни куда меньше, чем то, что Стиву станет слишком скучно и он начнёт творить херню.

— А ты, наверное, собирался сидеть на одних маласадас?

Дэнни ткнул пальцем в сторону ожидающих своей очереди на дезинфекцию упаковки продуктов, сваленных на веранде.

— Тут важно соблюдать баланс сладкого и солёного. И разнообразие текстуры. Крендельки и чипсы, печеньки и кексы, мороженое и тесто во фритюре.

— Тесто во фритюре?.. — с сомнением переспросил Стив. — Хочешь, чтобы я нажрал полсотни фунтов?

Дэнни фыркнул.

— Вот не надо. Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что едва рассветёт, ты устроишь себе заплыв до Японии. Но раз уж мы вынуждены надолго застрять на одном месте, мне нужно, чтобы было, из чего выбирать. Вопрос выживания.

— А для меня ты хоть что-то, хотя бы отдалённо похожее на здоровую пищу, взял?

Он что, посмел усомниться в том, что Дэнни умеет выбирать еду? Спустя столько лет? Да он столько этой травы закупил… и веганских чипсов… и прочей обезжиренной хренотени.

— Не-не, стоп, — выпалил Стив. — Уверен, что ты всё взял. Только не смотри на меня так.

— Слышь, котик. Хочешь готовить полезную еду — хоть уготовься. Но печеньки оставь на меня.

Стив шагнул вплотную к нему и обхватил за плечи своими гиббоньми руками.

— Мне нужна только одна печенька. Ты.

Такие штуки обычно происходят в дурных романах, но Дэнни вдруг вспомнил, как много у них будет свободного времени… которое они по большей части проведут без одежды. Так что когда Стив наконец его поцеловал, страстно и развратно, Дэнни только порадовался, что набрал столько сладостей.

Ему точно пригодится хороший запас энергии.


End file.
